


rust in peace

by josiebelladonna



Series: Twisted charms [16]
Category: Bandom, Megadeth
Genre: Art, Body Horror, Botany, Digital Art, Fanart, Fire, Gen, Prompt Art, Psychedelic Art, Song prompts, Surreal, Wilderness, been through hell and back again ya bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna
Summary: nine drawings dedicated to 30 years of rust in peace
Series: Twisted charms [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710
Kudos: 2





	1. holy wars... the punishment due

**Author's Note:**

> one of my favorite albums no less! featuring the line up of the time plus some strapping young ladies.  
> my approach to this was "california following the wildfires", featuring one of my heavy metal flowers, of course: my megadeth morning glories!  
> instagram: badmotorartist 💜🌼

🌼💀


	2. hangar 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring marty the beast!

🌼💀


	3. take no prisoners

🌼💀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that quote, by the way, is from grapes of wrath


	4. 5 magics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring junior!

🌼💀


	5. poison was the cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little homage to dave here~

🌼💀


	6. lucretia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (cue the laughter)

🌼💀


	7. tornado of souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no joke: that fire tornado north of susanville actually spurred the idea for this collection, because the very first thing i thought of was this song, tornado of souls. the very notion of a fire tornado was so over-the-top, i had to laugh, because it's all ripe for parody now, heh

🌼💀


	8. dawn patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> r.i.p. nick!

🌼💀


	9. rust in peace... polaris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😘😘😘

🌼💀


End file.
